


the first ride seals the bond

by hharrytomlinson



Category: Avatar (2009), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Dom Louis, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Submissive Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bonds Harry against the forest floor of Pandora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first ride seals the bond

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar AU drabble inspired by [this](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/image/108560944562) piece of fan art although strangely not connected at all?

Louis wanders in the middle of the forest, toward the land of the pets with a rope resting limp in his left hand. He has a threatening knife in his right, the cloth that regularly covers him missing from his front. There’s voices of motivation in his head, urging him toward where they all rest.

Swinging his rope, Louis bares his teeth to get noticed. Each pet has the mark of Eywa along their foreheads, black under each eye and visible above fainted blue skin. They would almost be able to blend into Louis’ tribe, minus the minor details that sets them apart, and their behavior to flee and bond.

Three pets run into the brush of the vegetation. Two make their way forward, but when Louis challenges them back with three steps, they flee, setting off the rest of the pets, and Louis’ worried he won’t be able to find one. There might not be one for him, he thinks, until he finds him.

Louis dodges forward, noticing the hesitation in the boy’s eyes, but willingness to fight back. So he runs, pinning him down with legs on either side of a slim waist, pulling his hair back roughly, and trying to assert power. There’s a fight that’s settled by rope pulled into the pet’s mouth, grabbed backwards to pin his head to the ground, and Louis’ knife stabbed threateningly into the ground beside them, above the pet’s head.

Louis feels strong, quickly connecting their tails to bond. He knows there’s another part, can hear his mum saying in his ear _the first ride seals the bond_ but doesn’t want to quite yet.

He takes in wide blown, green eyes, belonging to a pair of parted lips and heavy breaths. The boy pants, eyes fluttering closed momentarily, before remembering his situation and position and bucking his hips forward. His actions ask for it.

“I want your name.” Louis whispers. He doesn’t need to speak loudly when the only thing around them are other pets peeking out from the bushes, the ones who weren’t scared enough to run off, and the sound of animals lurking in their home. In the forest.

“Harry.” The pet’s quiet enough for the words to not even come out, but they do, allowed through the slack left on the rope in his mouth. Harry’s legs part, like he’s ready for Louis, and their tails entwine further with one another’s, twisting and wrapping around tightly. He’s desperate for a stronger bond – to make it official.

“You’re a beautiful little pet.” Louis murmurs. “Aren’t you?”

Harry closes his eyes and moves his hands, goes to push Louis off of him because the bond is weakening, their tails loosening, until Louis pins him right back down.

“Aren’t you?” Louis asks again, just as soft, and Harry nods his head.

Louis smiles in approval, small but there as Harry watches him closely and Louis watches right back. There’s a moment of silence before Louis lifts his hips to fold back the fabric covering Harry.

Harry bucks his hips when his penis is held and Louis rubs his fingertips over him. There’s a spark of bondage, but they both know Harry’s going to need more to be claimed like this, to be mated and held down forever.

“You’re a good pet,” Louis hums and releases Harry’s other wrist to pet his cheek, “really need this, don’t you?”

Harry can’t respond. He’s preoccupied by the rope hanging loosely from his mouth being pulled down, pulled tighter around his head as he’s taken inside of Louis. He squirms and twists at first, not use to this, never having _this_. The pet makes noises of squeals and discomfort, small whimpers because it’s all so _tight_ , everything feels tight, until Louis calms him from a touch on the wrist, gentle.

“Shh, don’t do that. C’mon, get it together, love.”

Harry listens, the bond complete as he bucks forward, off of the ground of dirt and grass to be closer, deeper. He whines, and is about to speak, to ask for more, or maybe less because he needs relief, but Louis leans forward, over Harry’s head, and slips the rope down to his chin and so it lays loosely on his chest like a warrior tribe’s necklace.

Louis quiets Harry, his new pet, with his lips, soft and gentle as to ease into things and make the pressure and thrusting less intense, but also more intimate.

Harry turns his head to the side to thrust forward and squint his eyes shut, moaning in desperation that has Louis grabbing his chin and leaning forward again.

“You moan,” Louis whispers against his lips, “into my mouth.”

The more breaths and moans Harry releases, the stronger the bond becomes. Harry’s no longer such a flight risk, no longer trying to break away, but pull Louis closer, thrust faster, breathe harder. He’s crying for more, not to leave, like their nature insists.

Harry lifts his back to rest with his arms behind his torso, submitting himself completely to Louis, who rides him with their tails tight and connected, the ends sparking a lifeline of bondage. Their hipbones are close enough to bruise one another, but neither take notice, too desperate and needy. Any of the pets watching are no longer heard or acknowledged, Louis too lost in Harry and vice versa.

Neither of their lips part until Louis pulls away to kiss the center of Harry’s throat, nudging his rope away to let his boy’s skin breath. He presses his mouth there until Harry tries to lift his neck from the ground, eyes squinting shut as he moves forward and comes inside of his new owner, the man who’s bonded him.

Louis doesn’t need release, just needs bondage right now, so he doesn’t move, doesn’t attempt to ride Harry anymore because it’s been sealed.

Harry’s muscles relax beneath Louis and against the ground of Pandora, and he turns his head to the side to stare at a bird nearby. Louis watches as his chest rises and falls with every pant, their tails loosening from each other’s grip, because it’s no longer necessary.

Running his hand along the inside of Harry’s left wrist, Louis murmurs, “You can come with me now,” leans down to kiss him, “or we can put this rope to good use.”

Harry doesn’t need a threat to follow Louis to his home, his tribe. The rope’s left in the middle of the forest with unbonded pets and the print of Harry’s back embedded into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
